The present invention relates to bubble toys, and more particularly to bubble toys that are capable of producing large bubbles.
In creating a stable cylindrical bubble, the length of the bubble must not exceed three diameters, or constrictions will develop that ultimately divide or burst the bubble. In order to maximize the size of a bubble, an apparatus must meet three criteria. The first is that the apparatus must allow for precise control of the proportions of the bubble during its creation. The second is that a maximum area for a bubble-forming "loop" is required. And lastly, the apparatus must include means for supplying a substantial quantity of solution to the loop while allowing for its quick release during bubble formation.
Heretofore, large bubbles have been formed by a variety of methods involving the immersion of bubble producing apparatus in bubble solutions to form films. Once a film is formed, a volume of air is passed through the apparatus to expand the film until a bubble is formed.
One type of bubble producing apparatus used to form large bubbles consists of a large rigid hoop constructed of wire. To make a large bubble, the hoop must first be completely submerged in a vat of bubble solution so that a soap film becomes attached to the hoop. In order to form a bubble, the hoop must be swung in an arc to force air against the film, thereby stretching it into a bubble tube. In order to detach the bubble from the hoop, the tube must be sealed by a series of intricate maneuvers with the hoop which do not allow for adequate control of the bubble. In employing this type of apparatus, the size of the bubble is directly proportionate to the size of the hoop. Thus, if the formation of a large bubble is desired, a large hoop and a large vat adequate to accommodate the hoop are required If too big a hoop is used, it becomes unwieldy. A further disadvantage is that successive bubbles cannot be formed from the hoop. The hoop must be immersed in the vat of bubble solution each time a bubble is to be formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,017 discloses a single rod construction which provides only a small degree of control over the formation and size of bubbles. Its sliding mechanism, which is integrated with the rod and aids in the support of a bubble-forming loop, does not allow for proper formation and separation of the bubble from the loop because the loop segments are not substantially flush due to the presence of gaps. The apparatus does not reliably provide for a succession of bubbles without having to re-immerse the loop in a vat of bubble solution each time a bubble is to be formed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bubble-making apparatus which provides a fine degree of control over the formation and size of bubbles.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which allows for the formation of giant size bubbles.
A further object is to provide such an apparatus having a non rigid bubble-forming loop which can be immersed in a small vat or container of bubble solution.
It is also an object to provide such an apparatus which is capable of successively yielding bubbles.
It is another object is to provide such an apparatus which allows for effective separation of the bubble from the bubble-forming loop.
It is a further object to provide such an apparatus which is lightweight, easy to use and easy to maintain.
Still another object is to provide an apparatus which is of simple and economical construction, inexpensive to manufacture and use, and enjoyable in use by both children and adults alike.